Senandung Sahabat
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Potongan-potongan episode masa lalu itu tak kan pernah bisa ku lupa. Seandainya seluruh alam semesta jagad raya ini ditawarkan padaku niscaya tak akan mau ku tukarkan itu dengan memori silam ukhuwah ini. Mungkin kau bertanya mengapa kenangan itu begitu berharga untukku? Jawabannya sederhana, aku jatuh cinta pada sahabatku!


**a/n: **Assalamualaikum, lagi, vea mencoba nulis fanfic bertemakan islam menggunakan songfic dan ternyata, masih susaahh T^T tapi, mudah-mudahan ada peningkatan di banding songfic Setialah Sahabat di oneshoot sebelumnya :D Jangan segan-segan ngasih komentar ya ^^

* * *

**Senandung Sahabat**

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo***

**Untukmu Teman © Brothers**

**Senandung Sahabat © Invea**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Di sini kita pernah bertemu,_

_Mencari warna seindah pelangi,_

_Ketika kau menghulurkan tanganmu,_

_Membawaku ke daerah yang baru,_

_Dan hidupku kini ceria_

* * *

_._

_._

Ya, sahabat. Ingatkah kau tempat ini? Ingatkah dulu kita dipertemukan di sini? Di sini tempat semuanya bermula. Di sini juga puncak dari perubahan hidupku. Sudahkah kau ingat saat-saat itu, sahabat?

.

.

* * *

_Ya, saat itu adalah satu hari di musim hujan, tepatnya di bulan Oktober. Tepat saat aku hendak menuju gerbang untuk pulang sekolah, hujan itu turun membasahi bumi dengan derasnya. Aku mengeluh sesaat waktu itu. Mau tak mau, karena aku tak ingin mengambil resiko sakit demam karena kehujanan, akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk berteduh di tempat terdekat, sekalipun tempat terdekat itu adalah tempat yang jarang sekali ku singgahi kecuali di saat pelajaran agama. Ya, tempat itu adalah mesjid al-muhajirin, mesjid sekolah tercinta kita._

_Aku menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku pada bahuku. Angin yang berhembus memberikan hawa dingin tersendiri menyentuh kulitku. Seragam putih abuku agak basah terkena air hujan dan rambutku pun sedikitnya telah terbasahi rintik embun air dari langit itu._

_Mata onyxku menatap ke atas langit yang masih kelabu. Sesekali terdengar suara guntur yang saling bersahut-sahutan dengan suara jatuhnya air hujan yang saling berlomba-lomba sampai ke atas tanah. Aku masih berdiri mematung di beranda mesjid._

'_Fuh, kelihatannya hujan ini masih akan lama turun. Padahal sebentar lagi kan ada acara tv favoritku, menyebalkan,' keluhku dalam hati._

_Duk! Pundakku rasanya ditepuk lembut dari belakang. Sontak dengan segera aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku untuk menatap orang yang dengan berani menyentuhku. Sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyum yang khas itu kini menatapku dengan tatapan teduhnya._

"_Kazune!" seruku. "Kau membuatku terkejut!"_

"_Hehehe, maaf Jin. Kau sudah shalat Dzuhur?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita shalat berjamaah? Adzan Dzuhur sudah berkumandang sejak 15 menit yang lalu," usulnya. Awalnya aku hendak menolak ajakannya. Tapiii gengsi juga kalau aku yang terkenal seantaro sekolah ini ketahuan malas shalat. Akhirnya aku pun mengiyakan ajakannya._

_Aku kemudian melepaskan sepatuku dan menaruhnya di atas rak. Setelah itu, kami kemudian mengambil air wudhu dan langsung menuju lantai dua. Mesjid al-Muhajirin memang terdiri dari 2 tingkat. Lantai pertama merupakan tempat wudhu, kamar mandi dan batas suci. Sementara di lantai 2 baru terdapat tempat untuk kami shalat. Mesjid ini lumayan luas. Besarnya setara dengan aula di sekolah kami._

"_Assalamu'alaikum, akhi," sapa Kazune kepada sekumpulan siswa yang tengah duduk melingkar di pojok masjid bagian ikhwan. Para siswa tersebut kemudian memandang ke arah Kazune dan dengan penuh senyuman lembut dan sapaan hangat, mereka menjawab sapaan dari Kazune._

"_Wa'alaikummussalam, akhi,"_

"_Afwan ya, ana agak telat. Sekarang mau shalat Dzuhur dulu," ujar Kazune._

"_Tenang aja, akhi. Kita juga baru pada datang kok," gumam mereka. Kazune melemparkan senyumnya pada mereka. Dia kemudian mengisyaratkan padaku untuk menuju shaf depan._

"_Mau jadi imam?" tawar Kazune padaku. Aku dengan cepat menggeleng. Dia tersenyum dan kemudian mengambil posisi di sebelah kiriku dan sedikit maju kira-kira sejengkal dari tempatku berdiri. Dan setelah itu, kami pun tenggelam dalam ibadah kami__—__atau mungkin hanya dia yang tenggelam dalam kekhusyuan shalatnya karena saat itu aku masih ogah-ogahan dan banyak melamun dalam shalatku._

_Selesai melaksanakan shalat Dzuhur, Kazune kemudian menggenggam erat tanganku dan menyalamiku dengan hangat. Senyuman teduhnya masih tersemat di wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan pada perempuan. Yah, pemuda berambut pirang itu selalu mengukir wajah penuh dingin di depan para akhwat. Saat itu, aku masih belum mengerti alasan dia melakukan semua itu._

_Setelah menyalamiku, Kazune hanyut dalam do'anya. Sementara aku, memutuskan ingin segera pulang. Namun, ku urungkan niatku saat ku dengar suara petir masih bersahutan dan hujan masih sangatlah deras._

_Cukup lama aku terdiam dalam lamunanku di tempat itu. Sementara itu, ku lihat Kazune semakin tenggelam dalam kekhusyuannya. Sempat ku lihat sesekali air mata menetes dari matanya dan ia melantunkan banyak sekali do'a dengan bahasa arab yang sejujurnya tidak ku mengerti._

_Setelah kau selesai mengadu pada Tuhanmu, kau kemudian terlihat hendak menghampiri kerumunan siswa tadi. Namun, matamu langsung menyorotkan berjuta makna memandangku._

"_Kau mau ikut Jin?" ajakmu. Aku menatapmu dengan heran._

"_Ikut ke mana?" tanyaku kikuk__—__tak mengerti arah pembicaraannya._

"_Mentoring di sana, bareng sama anak-anak rohis," jawabmu seraya memberikan isyarat pada kumpulan siswa yang sedari tadi menantimu. Aku menatap lingkaran itu. Mereka__—__para siswa itu__—__yang rupanya adalah anak-anak rohis tengah membaca kitab suci Al-Qur'an. Beberapa di antaranya ada yang tenggelam dalam buku ringkasan hadits. Sebagian lagi ku lihat tengah membaca buku tafsir. Dan entah kenapa saat itulah aku baru tersadar kalau pemuda yang di sampingku ini, pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki nama Kazune Kujo Al-Azzam ini adalah ketua rohis di sekolahku. Oh, betapa bodohnya aku._

"_Ngapain aja?" tanyaku tidak terlalu tertarik mengingat aku memang bukanlah penganut agama Islam yang taat. Shalat wajib pun masih sering ku tinggalkan. Yah, ngga beda jauhlah sama gambaran anak-anak remaja putih abu zaman sekarang._

"_Rame kok. Yu, ikutan!" ajaknya gigih. Aku memasang wajah berpikir. Ku lihat keluar jendela. Hujan masih sangatlah deras dan menunggunya reda dengan menghabiskan waktu sendirian di beranda masjid adalah sebuah kekonyolan karena itu akan menjadi sangat membosankan. Menerobos hujan pun tak mungkin rasanya mengingat aku memang lumayan takut dengan petir._

"_Bagaimana?" tanya Kazune. Aku mengangguk._

"_Baiklah," ujarku mengiyakan. Yah, itung-itung nyari kegiatan daripada diem sendirian kayak patung ngga jelas. Mending ngikutin kegiatan anak-anak rohis aja deh._

_Dan saat itu kau mengulurkan tanganku, membawaku ke lingkaran anak-anak rohis itu._

* * *

_._

_._

Semua mungkin bermula dari gigihnya kau mengajakku dan keisengan semata dariku. Namun, setelah kejadian itu, setelah mentoring pertamaku itu, setelah kau mengajakku itu, aku jadi merasakan kenikmatan tersendiri. Qalbuku yang terasa dahaga kering kerontang seperti disejukkan dengan sepercik air bernama iman dan islam.

Seperti inikah nikmatnya hidup beragama? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya saat itu? Mungkinkah hatiku begitu keras sampai-sampai sulit sekali rasanya menyadari semua ini?

Dan di detik itulah aku merasa sangat bersyukur. Di detik itulah aku merasa Allah mencintaiku, karena itulah Dia mengirimkanmu padaku untuk menuntunku. Ya, Dia-lah yang telah mengatur semua itu.

Sejak hari itu, aku mulai merubah. Aku mulai agak sering datang ke mesjid dan kau tak pernah lupa untuk selalu mengingatkanku. Mengajakku menghadiri kajian islam dan bahkan memintaku untuk aktif di kegiatan rohis. Dan semua itu merubah pola hidupku. Seperti sabda Rasulullah Shalallahu 'Alaihi Wasalam,"_Perumpamaan sahabat yang baik dan sahabat yang buruk itu bagaikan penjual kasturi dan peniup api. Maka saat kau bersahabat dengan penjual kasturi, jika kau tak mendapatkan minyaknya, engkau mendapatkan harumnya. Adapun jika bersahabat dengan peniup api, kalau kau tidak terkena apinya, maka kau akan mendapat asapnya," _[1]

_._

_._

* * *

_Kini dengarkanlah,_

_Dendangan lagu tanda ingatanku,_

_Kepadamu teman,_

_Agar ikatan ukhuwah kan bersimpul padu_

* * *

_._

_._

Telingaku sayup-sayup mendengar lagu nasyid tentang sahabat dari MP3 ku. Tanpa terasa lisanku mengikuti bait-bait lagu penuh syahdu itu. Ah, sahabat, bisakah kau mendengarkan senandung ini? Senandung ukhuwah yang ku alunkan sebagai bentuk apresiasi dari persahabatan kita.

Kazune, ukhuwah yang telah kita jalin ini terasa begitu melesak ke hati. Ikatan ini begitu menghangatkan jiwa dan menyuburkan rasa. Sebuah perasaan hangat akan persaudaraan. Persaudaraan Islam. Ukhuwah Islamiyah. Sungguh betapa mulianya Islam. Bahkan lewat ikatan persahabatan ini terasa ikatan persaudaraan. Ya, semenjak hari itu, anak-anak rohis bagaikan keluarga keduaku. Dan mesjid al-Muhajirin laksana rumah keduaku.

Mabit bersama, tilawah bersama, dan juga mentoring bersama. Tak perlulah kalian pertanyakan masalah shalat. Kami—anak-anak rohis DKM al-Muhajirin—senantiasa melaksanakan shalat Dzuhur dan shalat Ashar berjamaah di hari sekolah. Sebuah kegiatan sederhana yang semakin mengukuhkan ikatan persaudaraan ini.

_._

_._

* * *

_Kenangan bersamamu,_

_Tak kan ku lupa,_

_walau badai datang melanda,_

_Walau bercerai jasad dan nyawa_

* * *

_._

_._

Kenangan-kenangan itu, tak akan pernah bisa terlupa. Apapun yang terjadi, tak ingin rasanya aku melupakannya. Melupakan potongan-potongan episode hidupku yang sangat berharga. Andaikan ada yang ingin menukar memori silam itu dengan seluruh isi dunia, maka jangan harap aku akan menukarnya. Karena, jangankan isi dunia, andai ada yang melelangnya dengan seluruh alam semesta pun aku tak kan rela.

Mungkin kalian berpikir, kenapa semua itu begitu berharga untukku melebihi alam semesta ini? Jawabannya sangatlah sederhana, karena aku mencintai mereka. Ya, aku mencintai saudara-saudara seperjuanganku itu. Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kalian salah jika mengartikan aku mencintai mereka sebagai pasangan hidupku. Maaf saja, begini-begini aku masih normal. Kalau kalian masih berpikir bahwa jatuh cinta itu hanya pada pasangan kita, maka kalian harus kembali berpikir ulang mengenai definisi cinta.

Ya, aku mencintai para sahabatku itu karena Allah. Cukuplah bagiku cintaku pada sahabatku ini berawal dan berakhir karena-Nya. Apakah kalian merasa aneh dengan cinta ini? Sudahkah kau mendengar sebuah hadits?

"_Cintailah yang ada di bumi, niscaya kamu akan dicintai oleh yang ada di langit," _[2]

Sudahkah kalian pahami betul hadits di atas? Ya, cinta tak harus melulu kita tujukan pada pasangan kita. Cinta yang paling tinggi dan utama adalah cinta kepada Allah. Kemudian cinta pada Rasulullah, cinta pada orang tua, cinta pada keluarga, cinta pada guru, cinta pada teman, cinta pada makhluk ciptaan-Nya. Sekarang sudahkah kalian mengerti arti dari kata cinta?

Nah, jika kalian telah merasakan indahnya pesona cinta karena Sang Maha Kuasa, maka kalian akan merasakan nikmatnya seperti yang telah aku rasakan. Dan saat itulah kalian akan mengerti bahwa alam semesta tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan perasaan saling mencintai karena Allah Sang Pemilik Cinta.

_._

_._

* * *

_Mengapa kita ditemukan dan akhirnya kita dipisahkan?_

_Mungkinkah penguji kesetiaan, kejujuran dan kemanisan iman,_

_Tuhan berikan daku kekuatan_

* * *

_._

_._

Sahabat, ingatkah kau hari itu? Hari panas di bulan Agustus. Saat kita berdua tengah termenung mentafakuri ciptaan Allah di beranda mesjid lantai 2. Saat kita tengah mengagumi indahnya lukisan langit cerah yang telah diciptakan-Nya.

.

.

* * *

_Saat itu, matahari sedang dalam terik-teriknya. Kau dan aku terdiam di beranda mesjid menatap keindahan langit berwarna biru cerah dihiasi goresan-goresan awan abstrak yang penuh dengan pesona._

_Di tengah keasyikan bertafakur itu, kau tiba-tiba berceloteh,"Akhi, tahukah kau mengapa aku begitu kukuh dalam menghafalkan Al-Qur'an?"_

_Aku menatapmu. Tatapan biru safir itu masih menyiratkan keteduhan. Pandanganmu jauh terbang tenggelam di langit._

"_Aku tidak tahu. Apa kau mengejar beasiswa sekolah di Al-Azhar?" tebakku ngasal. Kau terkekeh pelan. Tanpa sedikit pun memandangku, kau berkata dengan nada penuh kegetaran._

"_Aku ingin pergi ke Ghaza, Palestina," jawabmu singkat. Mataku langsung membulat besar. Aku kaget dengan apa yang kau katakan. Ku tatap wajahmu. Tak ada goresan canda di sana. Tatapanmu mulai meredup namun masih memandang langit biru. Rambut pirangmu kini tampak berkilau terkena cahaya matahari._

"_Aku sedih, akhi. Aku miris. Betapa pilunya hatiku melihat saudara-saudara kita di sana dirundung kezionisan tentara Israel. Hatiku menangis melihat anak-anak kecil yang suci terbunuh dengan tragis. Aku ingin berbuat sesuatu, akhi. Untuk mereka. Aku ingin berjihad. Tak masalah meski hanya batu senjataku. Aku tak berkebaratan untuk melaksanakan intifadhah bersama mereka," gumammu. Aku kembali menatap langit biru itu. Ah, betapa indahnya langit di negeri ini. Namun, apakah langit seindah ini pula yang dilihat para umat muslim di Palestina? Ataukah langit yang mereka lihat telah berwarna merah akan pengaruh ledakan dan cokelat karena debu berterbangan?_

"_Salah satu syarat untuk menjadi mujahid yang dikirimkan ke Palestina adalah harus seorang hafidz [3]. Selain itu, harus mampu bela diri dan menggunakan beberapa senjata," lanjutmu. Subhanallah! Aku langsung tersentak mendengarnya. Jadi karena itu Kazune benar-benar berjuang mati-matian menghafal Al-Qur'an. Kalau kami pulang bersama menaiki motor, Kazune selalu duduk di belakang dan ia senantiasa menghafal Al-Qur'an dan murajaah [4] di sepanjang jalan. Rupanya ini tujuanmu melakukan semua itu. Sungguh, betapa mulianya dirimu sahabat!_

_Dan sejak saat itu, aku semakin kagum akan dirimu, terlebih aku semakin mencintai saudara seiman sepertimu._

* * *

_._

_._

* * *

_Saat hari kelulusan tiba, wajahmu bermandikan dengan cahaya. Binar kebahagiaan terpancar di sana. Kau menyalamiku dan memelukku erat._

"_Aku berhasil, Jin. Insya Allah bulan depan, aku akan berangkat dan turut berjihad di Palestina!" ujarmu. Allahu akbar! Lututku rasanya bergetar mendengarnya. Bulan depan aku akan berpisah dengannya? Dengan sahabat terdekatku? Orang yang telah merubahku? Secepatkah itukah kita harus berpisah?_

_Ada kesedihan yang terlintas di benakku. Namun, ada kebahagiaan tersendiri melihatnya akan berjuang di medan jihad nanti._

"_Alhamdulillah, akhi. Aku semakin mencintaimu karena Allah. Semoga kita akan dipertemukan kembali di syurga nanti," ujarku. Dan kau kembali tersenyum. Ya, kau pasti ingat kata-kata itu. Karena kaulah yang memimpin mentoring di saat itu. Kau yang mempimpin mentoring bertemakan cinta itu. Masih terngiang dengan jelas di telingaku akan perkataanmu waktu itu._

_Rasulullah saw. bersabda: Allah mempunyai hamba-hamba yang bukan nabi dan bukan syuhada, tapi para nabi dan syuhada tertarik oleh kedudukan mereka di sisi Allah. Para sahabat berkata, "Wahai Rasulullah, siapa mereka dan bagaimana amal mereka? Semoga saja kami bisa mencintai mereka."_

_Rasulullah saw. bersabda, "Mereka adalah suatu kaum yang saling mencintai dengan karunia dari Allah. Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan nasab ( kekeluargaan ) dan tidak memiliki harta yang mereka kelola bersama._

_Demi Allah keberadaan mereka adalah cahaya dan mereka kelak akan ada di atas mimbar-mimbar dari cahaya. Mereka tidak merasa takut ketika banyak manusia merasa takut. Mereka tidak bersedih ketika banyak manusia bersedih." Kemudian Rasulullah saw. membacakan firman Allah:_

_"Ingatlah, sesungguhnya wali-wali Allah itu, tidak ada kekhawatiran terhadap mereka dan tidak (pula) mereka bersedih hati". (QS. Yunus [10]: 62). __[5]_

* * *

_._

_._

* * *

_Mungkinkah kita terlupa Tuhan ada janji-Nya_

_Bertemu berpisah kita ada rahmat dan kasih-Nya_

_Andai ini ujian terangilah kamar kesabaran_

_Pergilah gulita, hadirlah cahaya_

* * *

_._

_._

Ya, sahabat. Dulu, aku masih sering bertanya, mengapa Allah mempertemukan kita jika pada akhirnya kita dipisahkan jua? Sungguh, saat itu gejolak nafsu dan syetan menguasaiku. Aku sampai lupa akan janji-Nya.

Ya, kini aku tersadar. Jika kita tak dipertemukan, mungkin aku tak akan mengenal Allah. Mungkin aku masih tetap akan menjadi Jin Kuga Al-Farizy yang malas melaksanakan shalat wajib. Mungkin aku tak akan mengerti indahnya hidup dalam ukhuwah islamiyah. Mungkin aku akan hidup dalam kehampaan karena bergelimangan dosa dan noda.

Ya, kini aku kembali tersadar. Jika kita tak dipisahkan, mungkin aku tak akan menyadari seberapa pentingnya engkau bagiku. Mungkin aku tak akan pernah menyadari seberapa berharganya engkau untukku. Dan mungkin saja aku tak akan pernah menganggap berarti memori-memori masa silam itu.

Kini, aku hanya bisa mendo'akanmu dari jauh sini. Aku akan senantiasa mendo'akanmu di atas sajadah lusuh ini. Dan aku pun akan mendendangkan nasyid ini untukmu, sebagai bukti ingatanku padamu.

.

.

"_Ada 3 hal yang barangsiapa memilikinya, maka ia memiliki rasa cinta lebih daripada hamba yang lain. Pertama, orang yang menjadikan Allah dan Rasul-Nya lebih dicintai daripada yang lain. Kedua, orang yang mencintai saudaranya di mana ia tidak mencintainya kecuali karena Allah. Ketiga, orang yang membenci kembali kepada kekafiran sebagaimana ia benci dilemparkan ke dalam api neraka." [6]_

* * *

[1] Ini merupakan salah satu hadits, afwan vea lupa referensi buku yang mencantumkan hadits ini, Insya Allah kalau sudah ketemu akan vea tuliskan catatan kaki yang baru

[2] Al-Hadits, Smart Love: Jurus Jitu Mengelola Cinta, halaman 39

[3] Orang yang hafal Al-Qur'an 30 juz/Penghafal Al-Qur'an

[4] Murajaah merupakan istilah untuk mengulang hafalan ataupun menyetorkan hafalan kita kepada ustadz/penyetor hafalan.

[5] Serial Hikmah Harian, Semoga Di Sini Cinta Bermuara, karya Ghazi Azhari Sudrajat.

[6] (HR Imam Ahmad, Imam Bukhari, Imam Muslim, at-Tirmidzi, an-Nasa'i, dan Ibnu Majah), Smart Love: Jurus Jitu Mengelola Cinta, halaman 184.


End file.
